


Merlin Kinkalot Fest 2019 – Challenge 3: Kink Link entry

by Aranei



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Rape, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24826801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aranei/pseuds/Aranei
Summary: Merlin Kinkalot Fest 2019 – Challenge 3: Kink Linkhttps://archiveofourown.org/works/20392018/chapters/48366250
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Merlin Kinkalot Fest 2019 – Challenge 3: Kink Link entry

Warnings slavery, rape/non-con, spanking, verbal abuse, physical violence, dark but happy ending  
Pairings: Merlin/Arthur  
Kink link: Omegaverse, spanking  
Song Title/Artist: Bullet for my Valentine - You want a battle? (here’s a war)

“You’re late.” The Alpha’s voice was cold.

Merlin shuffled nervously into the kitchen with the shopping. “The market was very busy.” He was careful not to look at the Alpha and keep his voice neutral.

The Alpha came to stand in the doorway watching closely as he put away the purchases. As soon as Merlin was finished he stepped forward and grabbed him by the metal collar around his neck. “I told you two hours. Were you whoring yourself in front of other alphas?” He growled as he shoved him in the hall.

“No Alpha, I promise I didn’t look at any other alphas.” He tried his best to move quickly, anything to appease.

The Alpha slammed him to the floor then dragged the omega up the hall and through a door. Merlin got on his knees with his head down and his hands behind his back. He knew better than to make any other move or say anything. He knew the routine. He knew what would happen next.

The Alpha grabbed him roughly by his hair and jerked his head back. “No alpha is ever going to want you as a mate.” He let go of the boy’s hair and backhanded him across the face. “Strip.”

Merlin’s magic surged against the collar in anger only to be blocked sending an unpleasant tingle down his spine. He rose to his feet and did as the Alpha instructed removing his clothes as quickly as he could. He then stood with his head down and arms at the side. He did his best to ignore the marks that littered his body.

The Alpha stepped close and whispered in his ear. “You are nothing by a skinny, pasty assed freak with shit for brains.” He flicked the omega’s ear hard. “You should be grateful that I provide for you.”

Merlin didn’t look up or move. He tried to keep his voice pleasant. “I am grateful Alpha.”

“I don’t hear gratitude in your voice.” The Alpha pulled a heavy strap from the wall and slapped it against his leg. “Assume the position.”

Merlin knew better than to hesitate. He gritted his teeth as he bent over the heavy, rough wooden table and did his best to block out all the times he had been strapped to or bent over this table. There were seemingly permanent wounds on the fronts of hips from being shoved against the edge. He braced himself and waited.

The Alpha moved behind him and ran the edge of strap down his spine, between his cheeks and down his balls. It had taken too many months to learn, but Merlin didn’t flinch. Fear shot up his spine but still he didn’t flinch as the strap landed heavily on his left butt cheek.

The Alpha punctuated his swings as he screamed, “You ugly inbred fucktard. You will learn your place and you will be grateful!”

Merlin squeezed his eyes shut, let tears flow, let his breath catch hard in his throat, anything so he wouldn’t make any noise as the pain quickly became beyond measure. His ass and thighs felt as though he had been set on fire, a fire he wished would consume him so it would stop. He didn’t even notice the fresh cuts on the fronts of hips where he was pressed against the table’s edge. His magic sparked over and over again trying to protect him only to crash into the wall created by the metal collar. He shuddered all over when he heard the strap hit the floor and felt the large, blunt head of the Alpha’s prick pushing into him.

Merlin had no idea how long the Alpha had been slamming into him when he grabbed his hair and pulled him up. “You aren’t worthy of my knot and never will be.” He slipped a thin piece of leather around his neck and pulled. “You’re just a cum dump and that’s all you’ll ever be.”

As the Alpha pulled tighter Merlin gasped for air, his hands scrabbling at his neck. Black spots began to appear in his vision and he felt himself weakening as his lungs screamed. His magic rose up crashing over and over against the barrier as though electrocuting him from the inside until it exploded outward.

Merlin came to and realized he was on the floor. He touched his neck to find the metal collar burnt and broken. He pulled it off and got shakily to his feet. He looked to see the Alpha on the floor across the room, trying to move. He knew his magic was holding him in place. He stood for a moment and stared before he realized this was his chance. He experimentally cast a spell sending bright sparks around the room and he genuinely smiled for the first time in years. He then cast an extra spell over the Alpha, no, not alpha, never alpha again, over the asshole, to keep him quiet while he showered and dug through his clothes. They were a little large but he found a sweater, coat, jeans and boots. He also found a handkerchief that would fit around his neck to cover the bruising and burns. He then cast a spell over asshole’s ID and credit card so that everyone would think he was Arthur Pendragon.

Merlin went back to the room one more time. Using his magic, he stripped the asshole of his clothing and strapped him to the table with his ass in the air. “Your words cut deep. Your actions cut deeper, but I’m not going to kill you because I need you to know what you have done. Now you’re the victim.” He strapped a ball gag in his mouth and shoved the largest dildo he could find in his ass. “I’m sure someone will find you in a couple of days.”

Merlin left. Using Arthur’s ID and credit card, it didn’t take him long to travel to the border where he requested and was granted asylum.


End file.
